pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dawna Miłość
Zauważyłam tę stronę i postanowiłam podzielić się swoją historią. ---- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie mam na imię Anna, lecz tego imienia będę używała, tak samo jak on nie ma na imię Robert, ale też będę używała tego imienia. Jednak po kolei. Swego czasu, jako zapalona nastolatka interesowałam się grami fabularnymi, tak zwanymi RPG. Na pewno słyszeliście o tym, jeżeli nie to możecie poszukać w Internecie. Z czasem realni znajomi wyprowadzili się na studia, poszli własnymi ścieżkami i grono nasze wykruszyło się. Całkowicie. A ja nadal pragnęłam grać. Przeniosłam się na Internet, na jedno z większych polskich for o takiej tematyce, które umożliwiało granie właśnie przez Internet, tak zwane PBF- Play By Forum. Z czasem sama zostałam studentką, więc i takie granie, które uwielbiałam, mi tym bardziej odpowiadało… Jednak nie, historię opowiem w kolejności. Minął miesiąc, może półtora jak zarejestrowałam się na forum i rozegrałam sesję, gdzie mistrzował naprawdę miły i pomocny facet. Jakoś wymienialiśmy się prywatnymi wiadomościami, później numerami GG… z czasem numerami komórek. Był genialny! Miał szeroki zainteresowania, mogliśmy gadać na dowolne tematy! Trwało to i trwało, moje serce biło do niego mocniej i mocniej… Pewnego dnia, po walentynkach (a minęło jakoś ponad pół roku) zadzwonił do mnie, o stałej porze i… stwierdził, że chyba coś do mnie czuje. Nogi się pode mną załamały, usiadłam z wrażenia i wydukałam tylko „J… ja też!”. Tak, pamiętam tę chwilę jak dziś, otwierając nawet butelkę wina… Przyjechał do mnie. Odwiedził mnie w moim mieście, zamieszkał w jednym takim hoteliku i spędziliśmy ze sobą trzy cudowne dni. Rozmawialiśmy, zabierał mnie do lokali na kolacje (choć sam miasta nie znał, to w Internecie wyszukał wszystkie informacji o nim, nawet ja nie znałam wszystkich lokali do których mnie zabierał!)… Wpadłam po uszy, on też. Zostało zadecydowane! On był już studentem na drugim roku, ja pisałam maturę i miałam do niego dołączyć we Wrocławiu. Powiecie, piękna historia? Nie do końca, z czasem zaczęło się coś psuć. Stał się markotny, drażliwy, rozmowy były coraz bardziej…pozbawione emocji, tego czegoś. Nie odwiedzał mnie już, zapewniał, że kocha, ale… Mimo to nim ja wybrałam się na studia, on zerwał kontakt po ostrej kłótni ze mną (czy raczej ja z nim, nie odpowiadałam na jego sms’y, nie odbierałam telefonów ani nie odpisywałam na GG, z czasem usuwając je). Życie toczyło się dalej. Chodziłam na zajęcia, poświęcałam się nauce, grałam na forum nawet, co prawda jego tam nie widywałam. Może podświadomie chciałam go spotkać, ale głupio mi było tak się odzywać do niego. No i on najwidoczniej też położył na naszej znajomości krzyżyk, tym bardziej chciało mi się śmiać z jego zapewnień o tym, że będzie mnie wspierał, o tym, że będzie mnie kochał, że zawsze będzie mnie chronił. Ot chyba standardowe teksty i zobowiązania. Pół roku temu poznałam, powiedzmy Patryka. Genialny facet, z własnym zdaniem i poczuciem humoru! Naprawdę mistrz! Czułam, że to jest to… Wiecie, że z nim spędzę resztę życia, studiował to samo co ja(ekonomię, jeśli to ważne), był rok starszy ode mnie… Tak, to było to! Czułam, jak serce bije szybciej przy nim! Okazało się, że i ja też nie jest mu obojętna, tak jak on mi! Planowaliśmy wspólne mieszkanie, poznaliśmy naszych rodziców. On pracował, uczył się… był ideałem chyba! Zaradny, z poczuciem humoru, przystojny… I wtedy odezwał się Robert. Siedziałam na gg rozmawiając z ludźmi z forum na temat jednej z sesji, do której chciałam się przyłączyć, gdy odezwał się właśnie on. Ucieszyłam się nawet, uczucia ostygły, gniew przeszedł… Mogliśmy powspominać dawne dzieje. Po tygodniu zaproponował mi sesję RPG przez gg, sesję solową, tylko dla mnie. Zgodziłam się, gdyż był świetnym mistrzem gry, z łatwością i finezją operował słowem, bawił się nim, kreślił klimat… Jednak te sesje były strasznie…erotyczne. Nawet sama nie wiem kiedy wsiąknęłam w nie, a kolejne postaci które kreował bardzo mnie pociągały, coraz bardziej i bardziej. Złapałam się na tym, że fantazjuje o jednej ze spotkanych postaci, właśnie w wykreowanym przez niego świecie! Tak mocno potrafił kreować rzeczywistość. Tylko, że… byłam z Patrykiem. Nie powinnam, to było nie w porządku wobec Patryka, nie powinnam grać takich sesji z byłym facetem! Jednak… czy jeśli ten były facet może sprawić, że zapominam o Patryku to czy to jest miłość? Sprawił, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad sobą, nad życiem i uczuciami. Nie wiem co mną pokierowało, ale gdy Robert napisał „Słuchaj, wpadnij, odwiedź mnie, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a chciałbym po prostu z Tobą się zobaczyć” nie namyślałam się długo. Wsiadłam w pociąg i pojechałam do jego miejscowości, gdzie aktualnie, jak mówił przybywał. Znacie te małe miejscowości? Wiecie, takie, gdzie jest kilka kościołów, ze dwa większe zakłady, pełno mniejszych? Te kilka obdrapanych budynków robiących za szkoły, gdzie przyszły kwiat narodu kształci się i zdobywa wiedzę, chodząc na papierosa gdzieś w okoliczne krzaki? Tak właśnie wygląda to miasto. Kiedyś mieli tam nawet kino, może nawet mają do dzisiaj? No nie ważne. Zadzwoniłam do niego, lecz nie odbierał telefonu. Ani jednego, co mnie zdenerwowało bo tłukłam się do niego rzucając wszystko. Po trzeciej czy czwartej próbie przyszedł sms, od niego: „ Przyjdź do mnie do domu, strasznie coś mi wypadło. Twój Robert”. Pierwsza moja myśl to „Jak zwykle coś mu wypadło”… a skoro tutaj byłam to odpisałam tylko „OK.” i pojechałam do niego do domu. Tak się składało, że mieszkał na osiedlu z dala od centrum. Gdy podeszłam pod jego blok, pod drzwi od klatki, miałam wrażenie, że widzę go w oknie, jak wygląda, ale był blady… blady, jakby nie swój, jakby nie jadł od kilku dni, nie spał…nie wiem, jakby coś złego się stało, nie dawało mu spać, nie mógł jeść. Pełna obaw zapukałam do drzwi od jego domu i tworzył mi jego ojciec. Widziałam zaskoczenie na jego twarzy. Zaskoczenie i ból. Na mój widok? Możliwe, sam mi mówił jak przeżywał nasze rozstanie, gdy zagadał jakiś czas temu. - Ja…chciałam odwiedzić syna, Roberta… - Rozumiem - Odrzekł jego ojciec - Rozumiem…- Miałam wrażenie, że… zrobiło się lepiej jego ojcu, jakby mu ulżyło? Coś było nie tak, coś zrobił albo coś mu się stało, może zrobił coś głupiego po naszym rozstaniu? Przestraszyłam się, że coś przeze mnie mu się stało… uznałam, że przyjazd był błędem, ale teraz było za późno. Zdziwiło mnie co innego, to, że jego ojciec nałożył kurtkę, ubrał buty i wziął klucze, pęk kluczy. „Szpital! Na pewno to widziałam w oknie jego ojca, a teraz jedziemy do szpitala! Pewnie coś mu się stało, jak jechałam! Dobrze, że przyjechałam!”… o ja naiwna z takimi myślami… Jego ojciec zamknął drzwi od domu, zaprosił mnie do samochodu i pojechaliśmy przez miasto. Same miasto kojarzyłam jak przez mgłę, byłam tutaj kiedyś, jak byłam z Robertem, ale to taki kawał czasu, rozumiecie, to nie jest coś, co przypomina się od razu… Tak czy inaczej skręcaliśmy w kolejne ulice i w końcu jechaliśmy gdzieś pod górkę. Tej ulicy nie kojarzyłam, a wyglądała pięknie, mimo, iż jest styczeń. Ze zgrozą zauważyłam płot, na którym przyczepiona była tablica „Cmentarz komunalny”. Zdziwiłam się, jeszcze bardziej, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu… - No to jesteśmy… Zaprowadzę Cię od niego, ucieszyłby się że pamiętałaś o nim - stwierdził, a ja byłam przerażona. Nogi miałam jak z ołowiu. Ruszyłam jednak z jego ojcem i po krótkim spacerze między alejkami, zobaczyłam grób Roberta - J… jak to się stało?- Głos łamał mi się z przerażenia. Jego ojciec musiał źle to odczytać, gdyż objął mnie ramieniem i po ojcowsku przytulił, wyjaśniając: - To stało się trzy miesiące temu… Zmarł na raka, cały czas wypatrywał Ciebie i… prosił, żeby przesłać tobie kilka pamiątek po nim. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć adresu ani kontaktu do Ciebie, ale… skoro jesteś to bym poprosił, chyba, że wolisz sama je odebrać, wpaść na kawę albo herbatę… - Widać było, że mężczyzna sam potrzebował wsparcia, oczy miał wilgotne i jemu głos zaczął się załamywać. W pierwszej chwili chciałam protestować, pokazać mu sms’y! archiwum rozmów z GG! Jednak strach wygrał ze mną, komórka padła, co było dziwne, gdyż przed wyjazdem ją ładowałam i zostawiłam mu tylko swój adres. Gdy wróciłam do domu, zszokowana odpaliłam komputer i zaczęłam rozmyślać. Kto mógłby być tak okrutny! Z drugiej strony, przecież mówił o rzeczach o których wiedzieliśmy tylko we dwoje! Zaczęłam myśleć, sprawdzać jeszcze raz sms’y. Numer się zgadzał, zaczęłam dzwonić na ten numer ale był tylko głos automatu „Abonent jest niedostępny, proszę spróbować później”. Sms’y były, nie wyparowały! Miałam je tutaj w telefonie! Weszłam na gg i zobaczyłam wiadomości od niego, był tam link do czegoś i tekst... Link zawierał zdjęcie Patryka z jakąś kobietą, a treść zaś brzmiała: „Dziękuję za te wszystkie chwile. Cieszę się, że moja choroba nie była przyczyną Twoich smutków i zmartwień. Będę Ciebie chronił zawsze. Kocham Cię” … Kategoria:Opowiadania